


The Wild Gravity Boy

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Instead of Rebecca and Happy, Shiki first meets Labilia.





	The Wild Gravity Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edens Zero, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[WGB]**

**The Wild Gravity Boy**

**[WGB]**

**Granbell Kingdom, Planet Granbell, Sakura Cosmos, X492**

After a heated confrontation with her no-name rivals back at the Adventurers Guild, Labilia Christy, Adventurer and professional B-Cuber, decided to take up their challenge of making her own planet documentary video like Rebecca and Happy do on their regular basis to outshine them. At their suggestion, Labilia traveled to Granbell which was once the home for a famous, automated amusement park that was abandoned long before Shooting Starlight was founded. Upon arrival, she was quick to turn on her B-Cube to record everything which was when the robots of the Granbell Kingdom were quick to celebrate their first customer in ages. As grand as the reception was in its own retro way, Labilia was more surprised when a Human boy around her age dropped in unannounced while she was touring the park.

"Well, that was unexpected, huh, viewers?" Labilia said to her B-Cube with a dumbfounded expression and tone of voice when the wild-looking young man approached her closely.

"What are these?" He said aloud with his hands outstretched towards Labilia's chest which definitely didn't sit well with her.

"Stop!" She called out with a slap at his hands which spooked him back. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Ow, that hurt!" The boy cried out and in defense motioned his arm as light appeared on it which then resulted in Labilia being tossed over with the force of gravity itself. When she then fell down on the ground, however, the boy quickly looked and sounded guilty. "Oh, man! I'm sorry! It just happened on its own and stuff! If my Grandpa was here, he'd give me a lot of harsh words!"

Bringing herself back from the ground with a nosebleed, Labilia was actually amazed if nothing else. "That was an Ether Gear!"

"Um, yeah?" The boy replied unsurely before he then asked. "So, are you a girl or something?"

Somewhat off put, Labilia was quick to say. "What are you talking about?! Haven't you ever seen a girl before in your entire life?!"

The young man shook his head saying. "You're actually the first Human I've ever seen."

More confused, Labilia then asked. "So, you live here all by yourself?"

The boy perked up with a smile. "Not really. You just met almost all my friends here. They've been looking after me ever since my Grandpa brought me here as a kid."

"And your Grandpa wasn't Human?"

"No, he was the Demon King of the Granbell Kingdom, but you won't be seeing him around here." The boy sighed with a sad look before explaining. "He shut down several years ago."

Somehow feeling a sense of sympathy for her newest person of interest, Labilia brought his attention back to her after seeing that her B-Cube was still all right. "My name's Labilia Christy. I'm an Adventurer from the planet Blue Garden. What's your name?"

Smiling, the boy took out his hand in greeting. "I'm Shiki. Can you be my friend?"

A little surprised by the request, Labilia scratched the back of her head in uncertainty even as she shook Shiki's hand. "Um, one good thing at a time, okay? We just met."

**[WGB]**

**I honestly hadn't really planned on writing Edens Zero this year, considering that it's a new manga with a lot more information required before a full-length AU can be put into work in my opinion, but seeing that there wasn't a lot of stories about it on either FanFictionNet, DeviantArt, or Archive of Our Own lately, short though they may be, I decided to give myself a go at it. It's a pretty good story so far and I've got high hopes for it both in a canonical sense and in a "what if" sense. Should there be more details, I think I'll start working on some longer stories based on it from an Adventurer Shiki similar in canon to a Space Pirate Shiki recruited by Elsie and maybe even a Shiki in the Interstellar Union Army recruited by Justice, or more preferably a female coworker that is yet to be introduced. I'm kind of a nut about different factions as much as love interests, you see.**

**Anyway, I know that we haven't yet seen Labilia's possible fighting style, possible space ship, or what kind of B-Cube videos she makes in the manga, but if she's an Adventurer in a space opera kind of setting, it's implied she's got her own means of travel and self-defense and from the current story arc, I'd say she's close to either adopting a better attitude, or becoming what the Japanese call a tsundere, especially if you link her name to a word about change in the dictionary. I actually thought before the recent chapter that she was a mafia princess given the shady atmosphere of chapter 16, but I'm sure we'll be seeing her resident past trauma soon and then she'll become a more legitimate friend of Team Shiki, if not a member. Of course, this is more of a gut feeling than a foregone conclusion, but Edens Zero isn't like some forms of entertainment like Totally Spies where the mean rival helps out once or twice before going back into being a mean rival. I guess you could say that is one advantage the anime/manga industry has over traditional western animation.**

**I'm sorry it's a bit shorter than what I had planned, but I kind of feel the need to read the fanfiction stories of others as much as I want to write my own. Trust me, I wanted to have Shiki find out about Granbell's robots slowly shutting down, but being persuaded to go to space still after helping them adjust until their "time" came which would also help Labilia learn a thing or two about empathy and friendship from seeing how much they meant to Shiki followed by officially becoming his friend with a kiss on the cheek, then going to the guild to wrap things up with Rebecca and Happy, and finally asking Clarisse to register Shiki to the guild, but my mind's always at one place or another. Still, if someone is tempted to act on my thought-bunny in their own way, please let me know. I like Rebecca and all that, but in fanfiction, Shiki doesn't always have to be paired with her, if you know what I mean.**

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
